


they grow there, firm as weeds among stones

by SycamoreWild



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anne being Anne, But only a little, Denial, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Parents Illness, Past Child Abuse, Snowstorms, children doing stupid things, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SycamoreWild/pseuds/SycamoreWild
Summary: Anne's and Jerry's friendship grows in the barnloft, and Ruby plants the idea of matchmaking. Meanwhile Anne grapples with her own feelings. Which mostly involves ignoring them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered there was a distinct lack of Jerry in the fanfiction, and although I've never really written like this before, I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> I just want Jerry to be happy dammit.
> 
> (Also, I'm awful at noticing typos and such, does anyone know you get a beta around here? :D )

Anne stomped up to the barn loft as effectively as one could stomp up the rungs of a ladder. Jerry paused and leaned on his pitch fork to look for a moment as she flopped down dramatically in the hay he had just finished moving.

  
"Good job I was done with that bit." He remarked snidely, and Anne flung her arms about, scattering strands all over herself.

  
"I am SO DONE with Gilbert Blythe!" Anne exclaimed fanatically, sitting up to fix him with a solemn stare.  
"He is nothing to me, and I don't care if...if he never comes to school again, I don't ever want to see his face. Ever! I don't even want to think about him!"

  
Jerry muttered under his breath as he started to toss the hay again.  
"What did you just say?" Anne snapped.

  
He shrugged. "I said you sure do talk about him a lot."

  
"Yes, well...I...ugh he's just so impossible you wouldn't understand." She said, flopping back again.

 

 

"Mr Phillips is making me take his school work to him." Anne complained the next time, having climbed up to the barnloft to escape Marilla, after Jerry made it clear he wasn't going to ask.  
"Can you imagine! I don't see why he can't send Ruby, she's utterly infatuated with Gilbert! I swear his is trying to punish me."  
Jerry hummed noncommittally, before tossing a forkful of hay onto the bemoaning girl. Anne sat up spluttering.  
"Hey what was that for?" she squealed, already shaping a handful of hay into a rough ball and flinging it back.

  
When Matthew finally came up the ladder to see what all the screaming was about, he was met with the sight of Anne and Jerry lying flat on their backs in such a disarray it took him a moment to work out which was which. Anne's hair was free of her plaits and full of hay, and they were both still idly swatting at each other, voices hoarse with laughter and shouting.

At the creaking of the ladder, Anne propped herself up.  
"Oh Matthew," she cried, "I do believe Jerry and I got a little carried away, but would you believe how easily hay can become missiles, we were truly fighting for our country."

  
Matthew hummed. "Ah well, I see how it is." He watched Jerry scramble to his feet, still panting, and brush himself off. "I don't suppose the hay minds too much." He assured with a gentle smile, before making his way down the ladder again.

"Only knows the boy should be a child sometimes" Matthew mumbled to himself, deciding not to tell Marilla.

Anne heaved a sigh of relief. "I can't say he minded," Anne said, looking at Jerry's nervous face. "You best finish here, I should probably go help Marilla."

\---  
Play fights in the barn became a semi regular thing, and if Anne stopped snapping at his comments so often, and if Jerry whistled and sang in French a little more, neither of them mentioned it.

  
Autumn was drawing to a close and the mild weather getting harsher. There was both less and more to be done and Anne found herself spending less time up in the hayloft, as Marilla kept her inside and Jerry was set to work fixing fences.

On a rare day, Anne climbed the ladder and purposely flopped onto the the hay Jerry was trying to move. He grinned.  
"Tough day? You're back late."

  
"Gilbert Blythe is still not coming to school, and the snow makes it so much harder to get to his place." Anne complained. 'I had to wade through his land, you think he'd at least keep a path clear. My feet are all wet" She continued, "after all I am bringing him is school work."

  
"You haven't mentioned him in a while" Jerry observed.

  
"Well that's naturally because I've had infinitely more exciting and important things to discuss with you." She said haughtily. "Also...this is the first time he asked me to come inside."

  
Jerry prodded at Anne's side, and she left herself be rolled over onto the bare board so he could continue with his work.  
"I refused, naturally." Anne added. "It was the only appropriate course of action. I can't imagine Ruby would have, she wouldn't probably still be there."

  
"I would like to meet this Ruby, she sounds...how do you say, immous?"

  
"Infamous,' Anne corrected absently, "she is, all she ever talks about is boys, it's exhausting! Though Di does occasionally, one of the boys in our class, Fred, left some of the last autumn wildflowers by her milk in the stream, and she didn't stop smiling all day. Of course, she's not interested in Fred, but that's irrelevant."

Anne giggled. "She made some positively cutting remarks about him too, well cutting for Diana, whilst he could hear. But she was pleased all the same."

  
"I don't not think I like the sound of your Diana very much." Said Jerry.

  
"Oh no, you mustn't think her bad," Anne implored, rolling over to look up at Jerry with earnest eyes. "It's how you're supposed to behave. I don't understand it either but you're not allowed to show interest. School etiquette is all very complicated." She sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand it."

  
Jerry shrugged. "Me neither."

  
"Diana is coming to tea again in a few days, I've promised not to get her drunk this time, perhaps you could meet her." Anne said excitedly. "She is truly ever so lovely!"

 

  
  
Marilla and Matthew were out, at Mrs Lyndes and in town respectively, so once again Anne had the house to herself. All morning she had been baking, and she had permitted Jerry to come into the house for whatever reason he came up with when Diana was there. Her mind was a whirlwind, fuelled by Ruby's tale of star crossed lovers the week before, she was certain that she could sense tragic romance between her kindred spirit and her poor farm hand.

Remembering the biscuits just before they burnt, Anne whipped them out of the oven, rather proudly. 'I'm getting better at this.' She said to herself, setting them down and sliding them onto a plate. The table had been decorated with evergreens, and everything was in place. She just needed Diana to arrive.

Jerry banged on the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne frowned as she opened the door. “She’s clearly not here yet, what are you doing?”

“Don’t you think this is a bad idea?” 

“No. You say often enough that you wish you could come to school, but you don’t get to see people our age outside of your family. Its a great idea, and Diana will like you.” 

She met Jerry's stare with her own, until he looked away and raised a shoulder, Anne grinned. 

“Stay here for a moment.” Anne ordered, before shooting off back into the house. She returned a a few minutes later with a comb and all but tossed it at Jerry.

“I saw Di coming up the path, sort yourself out and come back soon.” she hissed, before slamming the door on him. Taking a deep breath, she walked more sedately to the front door, and swung it open for Diana, who had just lifted her hand to knock. 

“Why, you are in good health Ms Barry, please do come in.” Anne complimented, falling straight into the game they had played last time, and trying to keep a straight face. 

“Why, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert, how kind of you, thank you.” Diana said appropriately, her eyes twinkling. She stepped through to the door, and placed her hat down, wriggling out of her coat. 

“May I take that for you, Ms. Barry?”   
“Please, do call me Diana, “ Diana answered, handing her coat to Anne, “Thank you.”

Anne hung her coat up, before gesturing through into the kitchen. “Come through Diana, and call me Anne.” 

“With an E?” said Diana innocently, making Anne laugh.

“How did you know?” she exclaimed, and then dropped her pretences for a moment. “I say though, do come look at these biscuits I made, aren't they splendid, I haven’t even burnt them, and Marilla left out some cordial for us too. She was awful funny about it, made it very clear that I wasn’t to give you anything else.” 

Diana giggled, “I don't blame her, mother took a bit of persuading to let me come here again, but then after you helping Minnie-May like you did, she talks of you almost fondly.”

“Thank heavens for that!” cried Anne, “I don’t know if my spirit could cope having to live apart from you!” 

“I…dont think spirits work like that Anne,” Diana said self-consciously, suddenly remembering thier sunday school lessons. 

Anne shrugged, unconcerned. 

“Anyway Diana, please do take a seat, I shall bring the kettle over. I do hope you like tea.” 

“Why of course,” answered Diana, falling back into their make belief, “I’m parched, and I must say I cannot wait to try one of your freshly baked biscuits.” 

Diana sat down, and Anne brought the kettle over, pouring hot water into the teapot before returning it to the fire. She sat down, and offered the plate of biscuits to her friend. “You are welcome to as many as you wish Di, I baked them specially for today.” 

Diana took two, and opened her mouth to answer when here was a loud knock on the door. 

Anne frowned. “I wonder who that could be?” she said, rising as gracefully as she could and heading to the back door. 

She opened it dramatically.

“Mr. Baynard you look positively frozen, come in and close the door, you’re letting the cold through.” Anne cried.

Jerry gave her a funny look which she ignored, and stepped in, slamming the door. He stomped up and down and rubbed his hands together, as Anne fussed to Diana. 

“-works here as the farm hand, he does everything we need him to and more,” she was saying, “He’s been out since dawn fixing the fences, a very hard worker.” 

“Oh my,” Said Diana, slightly unsure whether they were still acting. Deciding that Anne was, she continued. 

“I know its improper of me Anne, to invite the staff in, but don’t you suppose he would be more comfortable by the fire?” Diana said, glancing shying at Jerry.

“if you’re sure you don’t mind…” Anne answered, feigning reluctance quite happily. It was all going well. 

She turned to Jerry. “For heavens sake,” she said, copying Marilla, “Do take your boots off, you’re melting snow everywhere. Anne shuffled Jerry to the bench by the door and pushed him down.

“Wha-” he started, before Anne shushed him. “Behave.” she whispered. 

Returning to Diana she sat down again. 

“Well, shall I pour the tea? It's probably mashed after that bit of excitement.” Anne announced, and Diana nodded, her eyes flicking to the bench where Jerry was still undoing his boots. 

“Perhaps…you could pour some for Mr Baynard too.” She said loudly, “I'm sure he would appreciate a hot drink after all his hard work.” 

Anne grinned. “Thats a splendid idea, I shall just fetch another cup.” 

She stood, but Jerry beat her to it, reaching up and unhooking another from the peg.  
“Please, let me.” 

Anne took the cup off him and thanked him, shooing him to stand by the fire, before returning to the table. Only her manners stopped Diana from snatching the cup, from Anne, though she did insist on placing two biscuits on the saucer, explaining that ‘there are too much for us to eat anyway.’ when Anne shot her an amused look. 

Poor Jerry was standing very confusedly by the fire, enjoying the warmth and the attention, but feeling rather bewildered nonetheless. Diana rose elegantly, smoothing her skirts before taking the tea and biscuits over to Jerry sedately. 

He mumbled his thanks, flashing a wary look at Anne, and took them from Diana, his cold fingers brushed the back of her hand and she flinched. “Mercy, you’re frozen.”   
She turned to look at Anne, who spotted a faint blush on her cheeks. “Anne how can you make him work in this weather.” She said reproachfully. 

Jerry beat her to it.   
“Its all right miss,” he muttered, his accent tinging his words. “I’m used to it, I’ve worked in worse, I come from hardy folk.” 

Diana gasped in sympathy, and Anne wasn’t certain how much of it was her acting. 

“And who are you folks, as you put it?” she asked.

Jerry scratched his head, “Ah well, that would be the Baynards in town, we haven’t been here long.”

Diana nodded in recognition, ‘I do believe my father has mentioned you.” she looked down at the saucer in his hands. “Anyway, do drink your tea before it gets cold.”

Anne watched the little exchange with great excitement, and struggled to keep a straight face. 

“Thank you miss.” Jerry said gruffly, as Diana flushed again and hurried to sit down, busing herself with arranging her plate and cup.

Deciding that if she didnt interfere, it would get awkward, Anne spoke with great authority. “When you have finished Mr Baynard, I’m sure those fences still need some attention.” 

Anne didn’t wait for an answer, and Jerry didn’t give her one, she turned back to Diana and continued a conversation they hadn’t previously been having. 

Diana caught on and as her blush subsided, informed her all about the trip Aunt Josaphine would be making in a few weeks, arriving just before Christmas, as if it were the most important thing in the world. Anne heard rather than saw Jerry gently place the china down, and head over to put his boots back on.

Jerry didn't speak again but Anne guessed he must have gestured something to Diana as he left, judging by the pink that returned to her cheeks as the back door closed.

When she was certain he had gone, Anne squealed, and rocked back in her chair, all pretences gone. 

“Wasn’t that fun!” she laughed, making Diana smile too.

“I felt just like a proper lady commanding Je-Mr Baynard like that!’

Diana laughed, “Yes, gosh I felt just like my mother. I can’t wait to be able to host people for real, you’re so lucky Marilla lets you, it will be years before I’m allowed to invite you to mine like this.”

Annes smile faded lightly. “oh well, I can always host them here, and perhaps our farm hand might appear again.” she paused, “You’d like that wouldn’t you.” she teased. 

Diana blushed and ate a biscuit. 

“And of course he liked you too, you made a good impression. Not that you wouldn’t,” Anne mused, twirling her own red hair. “With all your black curls and puffed sleeves. He’s rather shy i suppose but-" 

“Anne! stop it.” Diana hissed, “He’s a Baynard, my parents would never allow it.”

Anne grinned. “Come on Di, I’m only playing.” 

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes, before flicking a bit of biscuit at Anne.


End file.
